


I Wish I Had Never Met You!

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: DanAndPhilGAMES, England - Freeform, Happy Ending, London, Love, M/M, Manchester, Phanfiction, Tears, University, YouTube, dream - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil says something he clearly regrets to a very sensitive Dan and it flips his world upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Had Never Met You!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Phandom! I wrote this ages ago but I decided to post this as the first fic on this acc. I also wrote this on my mobile so there will probably be some spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes. Sorry!  
> Make sure to leave kudos and comments down below. Thanks!

"If you liked this video, then make sure to give it a big thumbs up" Dan said "Yep and don't forget to subscribe... Do it right now to win a virtual capybara.." Phil says looking straight at the camera *a capybara appears on the screen*  
"Really, a capybara Phil, a virtual capybara"  
"Ya" Phil says while smiling, almost laughing  
"Well.. Bye guys!"  
Phil hi fives the camera and turns it off. "Phil why do you always do that.. You're, you're so weird" usually Phil wouldn't take this as a big insult or anything, he had gotten used to bullying when he was younger and also constant badgering from Dan. But for some reason Phil started to fight back. "Well its, it's just the way I am.. OK" He said very very annoyed. little did he know this was about to turn into one of the biggest roommate fights of their time together. About an hour and a half later, when by now the fight had blown up, now Dan and Phil don't fight that much but this little comment about a capybara had turned into a monster, and this fight was about to come to a speeding halt when Phil, out of complete anger turned around and said, "Well.. well you know what, I wish I had never met you Dan Howell!" This was a HUGE surprise to Dan because well Phil was always there to comfort him no matter how much Dan said he was a "loser" or a "twat". And Phil was NEVER EVER rude. All Dan did was look at Phil, he was so, so offended. Dan scuffed and stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door. Phil turned to face Dan's bedroom door and he almost felt sick. He just kept thinking *Wait what.. What if I just lost my best friend*. It was no secret that Dan wasn't always happy, his ongoing existential crisis and how he dropped out of University after he realized how much he absolutely hated studying law. Phil felt so bad, having friends was one of the big things that got him through how sad he was and now that Phil says he wished he'd never met his BEST friend. "Crap.. No" Phil said under his breath. He walked up to knock on Dan's door.. He stood for a second but decided to walk away and leave him alone for a little. He walked into his room and his under his covers and drifted off to sleep nearly crying with thoughts of regret..

"Oi Phil! Wake up!" Someone said in a northern accent.  
"Dan, is breakfast ready?"  
"Dan, Dan? Who the fuck is that? Haha very funny"  
"What?" Phil took his head out from under the covers to see a tall man, maybe in his early 20s, shirtless, blond and with abs. Definitely not Dan.  
"Wait, where am I?" Phil looked around, this was not his flat.  
"What's going on with you.. We're in Manchester" the half naked man said.  
"Who are you again???" Phil said so confused  
"What are you on about Phil.. Anyway, wake up and drive me to the school"  
"School? But.. Ok where is Dan?"  
"Phil who is Dan? Is he that YouTuber everyone is talking about? Hmm I thought you didn't watch his videos"  
"Ya I watch him! I live with him for goddess sake!"  
"What?? You like with me! James! And how can you live with him if he's dead"  
"Dead? He's DEAD? What! How? When? Why?"  
Phil hopped on the laptop by his bedside table, which he assumed was his.  
"Ya it was over the news, he committed suicide a while ago. Anyway, drive me to collage"  
"IM NOT GETTING YOU TO UNI, I DON'T LIVE WITH YOU, AND DAN  
IS NOT DEAD!"  
*Dan Howell* Phil searched.  
Right away tons of articles popped up and all the titles were along the lines of "Young British YouTuber commits suicide"  
"Nonononono what happening" Phil said he then noticed these articles here dated from years ago, but he filmed a video with him yesterday, how was any of this possible.  
Phil searched the address of Dans "grave" he needed proof of this. He grabbed a set of keys on his bedside table, he checked that they fit the front door and ran to the public transit and hoped on a train to try to find where supposedly Dan's dead body was.

Phil arrived at graveyard and searched for the name Howell. "Hall... Howard.. HOWELL" here it was the stone read *Dan Howell 1991 - 2009* "What the hell!? I need to wake up" he then felt a presence something in the air "C'mom Dan is not dead and this is not Dan's freakin ghost!"  
"You got what you wanted Phil" someone said  
Phil couldn't tell if someone had actually said that or it was just in his head. Wait, Phil thought *If I met Dan in 2009 and he died in 2009, and I said I wished I'd never met him.. If I hadn't met him would he really have commuted suicide? Really? This not real I don't live in Manchester, I live in London, Dan is not dead, I live with him, I have a gaming channel with him. Maybe I'm dreaming* Phil closed his eyes and left them for a few seconds and opened them.. Nothing happened, he ran out on the street and pinched himself.. Nothing happened. Then he thought he should just go back to wherever the hell he lived with whoever James was and just take a rest. Phil saw the bus coming "Shit the bus." He started running towards the stop but in the horrible shape he was in he was panting he stopped looking at where he was going and ran straight into a "No Parking" sign.. He blacked out.

Phil saw a bright light and started blinking, everything came into focus and he was looking at the ceiling above him, he thought *What.. Am I in a hospital.. * he then realized he was lying on a bed. He looked down and saw blue and green bed sheets, "WHAT!? YESS" Phil then sprung up and flew through his door and into Dans room. 

Dan was lying face down in the covers crying, he didn't even notice Phil come in "Dan, Dan! Are you ok?"  
"Stop it Phil, just stop it" Dan said sobbing  
"No Dan I am so so so sorry like you don't even understand"  
"You know how much I've been through.. How much WE'VE been through, you where I would be if I hadn't met you? Ya! Dead Phil, without any support from my friends I would have commuted suicide by now, so think twice about being my friend if you want be to kill myself.. Ughh you wouldn't understand" Dan said, he was crying and his voice was cracking, he buried his head in his dark black pillow.  
"No Dan I.. I" Phil didn't know what to say, he couldn't admit he had a dream about Dan, that would seem weird.  
Phil just looked at Dan. And he saw him like he had never seen anyone before, he saw a broken person, he saw a broken soul. All he wanted to do was to hug him and never let him go or kiss him on the forehead and tell Dan that everything would be alright but of course he couldn't do that, no one just kisses there straight, guy roommate out of the blue, especially not someone like Dan.  
Phil just looked at him, just stares at Dan not knowing how to comfort him.  
Dan noticed the feeling if being stared at and sat up and said  
"What, what are you--" he was cut off by Phil wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight, Phil was also now in tears "Dan I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't think I meant this much to you, I mean" he stopped to catch his breath and keep sobbing a little "you're my best friend and I love you"  
There was a silence.. Obviously Phil didn't mean these words in a romantic way.. He just loved Dan as a person, as a friend. What if Dan took them the wrong way, what would happen then.  
Dan slowly pushed Phil's head off of his chest were you could see marks from Phil's tears. Dan made eye contact with Phil for a second and then just as Phil wanted, almost as if Dan knew what he was thinking. He grabbed onto the sides of Phil's face and felt a tear drop fall onto his thumb, Dan then whispered "Phil, everything is going to be alright. I love you too" and kissed Phil on the forehead.


End file.
